


Missing Him

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Ficlet, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took only one game of chess at the academy, and young James Kirk was in love.  What are you waiting for? Go get him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Him

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
I lie awake and think of you.  
  
Your unique features, unlike my own.  
  
What is it about you that makes me lose sleep over you?  
  
You invade my thoughts, you seduce me without even trying.  
  
Only one afternoon, where we met by chance.  
  
A game of chess, and that was it.  
  
I kept looking at you not the board.  
  
Of course I lost, who wouldn't.   
  
Need to see you again.  
  
I miss you.


End file.
